When April Fools
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Started off normally but goes too far. Especially with Trevor Philips involved.
"Are you serious?!" Sam shouts after being woken up by Rys emptying a bucket of ice cubes on her, quickly getting up and grabbing a handful of them, grabbing Rys and dropping them down the back of his shirt. Rys and Sam both laughed, both falling down on the bed.

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed as she was shot by a Nerf bullets. Walking over to the window, she saw Ashley and the LS Hunterz were waiting for her in a tree.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Ashley yelled before they all threw water balloons at her.

"Of course you do that, you lot! Well good news, I know a good designer called Immy!" Sam says before pressing a switch on the wall, the tree disappearing and the LS Hunterz all falling to the ground.

"Let's fucking attack her!" Tommy yelled before the lot ran into the house and started shooting Nerf bullets at Sam and Rys.

"Rys, second switch!" Sam shouts, Rys tapping a button on his phone… before the floor underneath the LS Hunterz also disappeared, all of them falling down into a dungeon styled room… then they all realised that the majority of the floor was covered by spiders, bugs and snakes.

"Was supposed to be for Halloween but hey, it's prank day!" Sam says down the hole, which was about 10 meters deep.

"Guys, seriously, can you get us out? Yasmine is about have a panic attack!" Ashley says.

"Rys, turn off the creepy crawlies." Sam says, Rys pressing another button on his phone and the spiders, bugs and snakes all disappearing. "You know, I think we might be having a bit _too_ much fun with Immy's hologram projectors but hey, it's what you all get for firing Nerf guns at someone who's 4 months pregnant." She says, part of the wall sliding aside to reveal a ladder as the floor of the house returned to normal.

"Actually we were aiming for Rys. We attacked you with water balloons." Tommy says.

"Well, I guess you can't apply the same aiming to plastic guns. But still… at least get ones with foam tips, those ones hurt. Or maybe I'm just sensitive, I've never had good pain tolerance." Sam says, tapping the button pad on the wall and the tree outside reappearing again.

"Got to go. We've got a show to watch. We set up all these traps in Trevor's caravan. Do you guys want to tag along?" Ashley says.

"Hell yes-" Sam says before the lights in the house suddenly went off… before returning again, all the lights now red. "Oh, no, not now."

"Please tell me that this place is on lockdown." Clint says.

"You have got to be… how?!" Rys says, looking at Sam, who looked equally as worried and confused.

"I swear we had nothing to do with this." Tommy says.

"No, no one did… the hologram projector is failing altogether, the place is-" Sam says before the whole room changed, suddenly a brightly lit room with black walls and dark grey floor and ceiling. Across one whole wall was multiple controls, two of the walls with doors and the last one with one main door.

"Yeah… Immy's hologram projector, the real house is outside, we just made it invisible. We knew you, knew what you were gonna do, so we set up two way traps." Rys says, walking over and pressing a few buttons on the far wall.

"Jeez, only been to your house once. I don't think I will be coming back at all." Clint says.

"This isn't the house, this is Immy's projector, the house is outside." Sam says, Rys pressing a button which was meant to make the hologram projector disappear… but instead, the projection changed.

Sam and Ashley were now in a cave, seeing a figure standing there at the entrance of the cave, looking out to what looked like an endless plain of tombstones.

"Who is that?" Ashley asks.

"Doesn't matter… we need to get back." Sam says, both realising it was only them there.

"But who is she, that's-" Ashley says.

"She's me… we were thrown into my mind, there's only me here, that's the point, now we have to get back." Sam says.

"Well how do we get back? Do you have stop thinking? Let your mind go blank?" Ashley asks.

"No, it's different… you know!" Sam says, saying the last part out loud so that the other girl could hear.

"What happened to me… was too much… but I moved on." The other Sam says, clearly younger.

"I know."

"In the name of sanity… and peace… I took no revenge."

"But not in the name of who you'd become!" Sam says angrily before a large light appears, Sam and Ashley disappearing…

Carly and Johnny were startled as Sam was thrown into their living room, landing on her back but instantly, Sam was worried.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?!" Carly says, her and Johnny helping Sam up.

"Immy's prototype, the hologram projector… just threw me and Ashley inside my own mind." Sam says, rubbing her stomach in concern for the baby inside.

"Maybe Immy needs to take some time and fix it. Not like the time Jack disassembled Immy's time machine and kept saying _"Die, you stupid thing! Die"_." Carly says.

"Well, I did say it was a prototype… she wanted to test it out somehow, me and Rys suggested we use it to reverse the LS Hunterz' pranks on us… I'm not sure where Ash ended up, but I think it'll be wherever she was thinking of, which would probably be Clint's arms." Sam says before sighing in relief when she felt the baby give a kick, as if saying _"Don't worry Mommy, I'm alright."_

The three heard a pain filled grunt, looked and saw Jack limping in, bruises and cuts all over him.

"Jack, what happened to you, pal?" Sam asks.

"I- oh, wait-" Jack says, limping back outside and returning with Rys. "-was walking along Raton Canyon when Rys fell out of a blue whirlpool and crashed onto me!" He says.

"He okay?!" Sam asks.

"For the most part… we also ran into a pissed off Trevor. Carly, you and Johnny better run." Rys says.

"What? Why?" Carly asks.

"Because he's on his way here and is saying he's gonna kill-" Jack says before the color red exploded from Johnny's chest, Carly screaming and Trevor walking in with a gun raised… only to fire it, a flag popping out of the end with _'BANG!'_ on it and Johnny standing up, revealing that it was a vial of fake blood.

"Rare times we cooperate, happy April Fools Day!" Trevor says.

Carly grabbed a Sawn off shotgun and aimed it at Trevor, anger visible in her eyes.

"I don't think she liked our prank, T." Johnny says.

"I noticed… Carly, it's a special day, April Fools… who else are you gonna call? It was Immy's idea, she designed the vial to burst the moment I pulled the trigger on this obviously fake gun." Trevor says.

Carly walked over, lowering the gun… before raising it and hitting Trevor in the face, breaking his nose and making him scream in pain.

"What the fuck?! It was a harmless joke!" Trevor shouts.

"Oh, like last year when I found you with an axe in your back and fake blood on your shirt?! I warned you about going too far, Trevor!" Carly yelled.

"As I said, it was all Immy's idea! Johnny was in on it, as long as we didn't keep you worried for too long!" Trevor says, straightening his nose as best as he could.

Carly sighed in aggravation, putting the gun down. Another April Fool's Day that damn near made her lose her mind, Carly having beaten Scott senseless with a bat after mistaking him for a serial killer.

"Well if it would make you feel any better, why not we all hop in a car and go over to the tiny girl's house? Because now that I've started thinking heavily on the future, I'm starting to reconsider my actions and plus, I'm very happy after a new truck appeared in my yard." Trevor says, pointing outside to a massive Sandking XL.

"I'll go get changed, babe." Johnny says, kissing Carly before disappearing down the hallway and reappearing dressed in his usual Lost MC jacket, jeans and boots, a white shirt under the jacket. The group left, turning up at Immy's house and Sam telling Immy that Carly almost shot Trevor.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, she still thinks that you'll eventually kill Johnny, Trevor." Immy says.

"Look, I may not like him, but… my view is changing on these things, I'm not getting any younger… I want to be part of the family again. There, you all made me say it. I don't want to age out and die alone, I want family to be there." Trevor says.

Johnny reached over and wrapped his arms around Carly's shoulders, Carly closing her eyes as Johnny kissed her forehead. Trevor looked closer, now noticing the Alexandrite ring on Carly's ring finger.

"Normally, I'd try and kill you right now… but now, it's different… when I see you two holding each other like that, it reminds me of Indie's mother." Trevor says, everyone remembering how he insisted that Indie was the only one of the kids that was born out of a proper relationship and the one that he and his partner had wanted.

"Why do you think I freaked out earlier?" Carly says after opening her eyes.

"For a split second, you thought I'd killed him… but now you can live with the reassurance that I'd never go that far anymore… maybe there'll be a few insults from time to time, there is with everyone… but no death threats anymore… because threatening him is threatening you." Trevor says.

Carly nodded, leaning against Johnny as Jack handed Sam a bottle of water before grabbing some beers.

"Now how about a toast to the soon to be Mr and Mrs Klebitz?" Jack says, handing the beers to Rys, Immy, Trevor, Carly and Johnny.

"Do it down low, I need to reach or I'll jump up and you'll all get soaked in beer." Immy says. Everyone raised their drinks before drinking them, Ashley and Clint walking in.

"Immy, what was the deal with the prototype?!" Ashley says, her back hurting from crashing into a tree.

"Wait, did the thing bugger up?" Immy asks.

"It threw Sam into mine and Johnny's house, Rys crashed onto Jack and I'm guessing Ashley crashed into the forest with Clint." Carly says.

"Yeah and that forest is kind of a battleground with Cletus shooting at night." Ashley says.

"Well… I don't know why it would throw you all around like that-" Immy says.

"It put me and Ash inside my mind first." Sam says.

"Inside your… ahh… well, that thing needs to be destroyed before it rips reality in half." Immy says.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Jack says, walking into the backyard and returning with an axe.

"Well go on, it's at mine and Rys's house. Just clean up your mess and don't damage the cars." Sam says.

Jack left, Carly resting her legs on Johnny's lap and both kissing, Trevor throwing a baseball at them.

"Ow! Thought you said insults, not injuries!" Johnny says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Rule one, Trevor lies. I'm now pretty much gonna act like a second Jack." Trevor says.

"Great, now their future kids will have two Uncle Idiots. Even worse, mine and Rys's little one is gonna have Granddad Idiot." Sam says.

Carly whispered in Johnny's ear and the two snuck outside… but Trevor's head snapped up when he heard the doors to his new Sandking XL lock after one of them was shut.

"Okay, that's crossing a line-" Trevor says, Immy hitting him with a frying pan and knocking him out, Trevor falling to the floor.

"Rys, hit it." Immy says, Rys flicking up a hidden button in Immy's living room table and pressing it, Carly and Johnny suddenly jolting as the Sandking XL broke in half, the front and back halves both falling down at an angle and the two of them rolling out onto the road.

"RYS! IMMY!" Carly shouts after her and Johnny stood up, Immy, Rys and Sam laughing. Trevor regained consciousness, standing up and seeing his new vehicle broken in half.

"Well, three birds with one stone there! I guess that's what happens when you hide explosive tape inside the metal!" Immy says.

"Immy, you did this?! Why?!" Trevor says after Carly and Johnny walk back in.

"Because it's April Fools Day, you loon! But if it makes you feel any better, you can have the Sadler around back… if you like cars that eject you out of a hidden roof panel, that is. Security measure, someone breaks in here, tries to take the car, they get launched out and break their leg when they land." Immy says.

"And what if the car caved in on us?! It's all fun and games til someone gets hurt!" Carly says.

"Well… you know me, I'm a designing expert. The only thing that was actually different was the tape being there and until I pressed the button, all it was was masking tape. As for it going off, well… there's risks in everything nowadays, hey?" Immy says.

Jack walked back in, dropping the axe and out of breath, Sam giving him a funny look.

"That prototype… took a while to destroy." Jack says, looking at Carly and Johnny. "You two get thrown out of a car or something?" He says.

"I pranked them two and Trevor all at once, split the Sandking in half." Immy says.

"I lost my new vehicle and those two almost broke their necks!" Trevor says.

"And I want fish and chips, anyone else want fish and chips?" Immy says.

"Right now, I think those two should get cleaned up before those cuts get infected." Jack says.

"Bathroom is through the kitchen." Immy says.

"We've had enough craziness for one day!" Johnny says before he and Carly leave.

"Well, I think April Fools Day does not sit well with them. What, does Johnny think I disassembled the sink so the knobs would hit him in the face?" Immy says.

"Well, there was the time you did that to Craig and he ended up in the E.R with a broken nose." Rys says.

"It's a lesson to learn, April Fools does not go well when you've got a master designer among you." Immy says.

"Stop showing off, we know you're-" Rys says before a tennis ball launched out of a hidden launcher, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Something more basic?" They hear Franklin say, who lowered the tennis ball gun.

"Franklin, what the fuck?!" Rys says, rubbing his head.

"Just playing my part." Franklin says, Immy running over to him and the two hugging.

"Don't look… but there's red spray paint on your car." Jack says, Franklin running out and seeing _'Ha ha, very funny with the pranks. NOT!'_

"Carly Jade!" Franklin shouts, also seeing all the tires slashed.

"What did she do?" Trevor asks after he and the others run outside, seeing Franklin's Buffalo S and what Carly did to it.

"I hate to point this out, but… all the bars on the back are gone." Immy says, Franklin seeing that all the metal rods on the Stock Car Wing on the back had been broken off.

"Damn, Carly does not fuck around when she's been pranked." Sam says. Franklin walked around and opened the trunk… only to see a note that said _"Outta luck, pal!"_ , the tires and roadside kit gone.

"She stranded you here?" Trevor asks.

"No, because Immy can fix it." Franklin says, a rage filled scream following from Immy's workshop. Everyone went out there to see the whole place sprayed with ketchup, on all the tools, the jacks and even the jetski at the back of the room.

"THAT IS TOO FUCKING FAR!" Immy yells before running outside and tapping a few buttons on one of her many contraptions in the back yard, the machine making a loud boom and a blue ring of energy firing up into the air. "See how you like people wrecking your property, Carly Jade!" She says angrily.

The ring of energy flew across the state until it reached Chumash, flying down into the Klebitz house, everything that was glass shattering, from the windows to the wine glasses in the cupboards.

"The fuck is going on here?!" Carly and Johnny say, uncovering their ears, Carly texting Immy.

' _Immy, what the fuck?!'_

' _You fuck up my workshop, spray sauce everywhere, you can enjoy paying for new windows in your house!'_ Immy replies.

' _The hell?! We were in the living room with you guys, never once went into the workshop!'_ Carly replies, Immy realising that she struck back without knowing who destroyed her workshop.

' _It just fit… you smash up Franklin's car and ruin my workshop so that the car can't be fixed. You realise Franklin's gonna take out the insurance on that car, right?'_ Immy texts back.

Carly accessed the video chat app on her phone, Immy appearing on screen. "Just the car, that's it! We didn't go anywhere near the… where's Jack going?!" Carly says, Immy looking and seeing Jack trying to escape. Immy quickly tapped a badge on her polo shirt, the badge making a slight recoil as Jack felt a strong whacking feeling on the backs of his knees, knocking him down.

"Sorry about-" Immy says.

"Eh, no one got hurt." Carly says, Immy seeing a large glass shard in Carly's right shoulder.

"Yes, you got hurt, I can see your shoulder." Immy says.

"I… right, nerves in that shoulder are damaged." Carly says, Johnny carefully pulling the glass out and bandaging Carly's shoulder.

"Immy, what the hell did you do that for?!" Jack says, standing up.

"Oh, a certain… you know… ton of fucking ketchup SPRAYED IN MY WORKSHOP! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T BREAK THOSE FUCKING KNEES!" Immy yells.

"We'll let you strangle him, Immy." Johnny says before the video call ends.

"It's still early, maybe there's a window repair shop open." Carly says.

"For this much glass?" Johnny says, motioning around to all the glass shards across the floor.

"April Fools Day… holiday from Hell. We can put some screens in the windows for now but what about the sliding glass doors?" Carly says before getting a text from Trevor.

' _Too much damage?'_

Carly took photos of the glass all over before sending them to Trevor with the text _'It looks like a tornado came through here!'_.

' _Need someone beaten up?'_ Trevor replied.

' _You lay a hand on Immy, I'll set you on fire!'_ Carly texts back, startling Trevor.

"Why does she think you'll hit me?" Immy asks, seeing the text.

"Because I just offered to beat up whoever smashed her windows." Trevor says, Immy stepping back and reaching, grabbing a large sized rachet from her toolkit. "That was you?" He asks.

"I thought she smashed up my workshop… when it was actually Jack." Immy says.

"Jack, you fucking idiot!" Trevor shouts, Jack running and Trevor chasing after him.

When Rys, Sam, Franklin and Immy showed up at the Klebitz house, Rys and Immy grabbed the glass they bought for the sliding doors, seeing Carly and Johnny putting a screen in the last window in the house, the broken glass cleaned up and thrown in the bin. Immy didn't speak at all, simply standing at the back end of the balcony and looking out at the ocean.

"Hey…" Carly says after walking out to the balcony as Johnny, Franklin and Rys worked on fixing the sliding doors. "Sorry about the car." She says as Franklin walked over to them.

"It's alright, this April Fools went too damn far for all of us." Franklin says, Immy glancing at him but remaining silent.

"It did. Is Trevor trying to kill Jack?" Carly says.

"No idea, but in a way, Jack is the reason your windows got smashed. He's a- Immy, don't!" Franklin says before grabbing Immy as she tried to climb over the balcony, and for her tiny size, the height of the drop to the sand below would kill her.

"Immy, why are you trying to kill yourself?!" Carly says, startling Sam, Rys and Johnny. Immy just glanced at her before looking at the wooden floor, a few tears in her eyes.

"It all… induced another one, didn't it?" Sam says, Immy slightly nodding. "One of the more long term effects of her being kept in that cage… when things go crazy or wrong enough, she'll enter a stage of heavy depression, stop speaking altogether, even go suicidal." She says.

Carly reached over, her and Immy hugging. Even with an 8 inch height difference, Immy's arms were only wrapped around Carly's middle back.

The next morning, Immy woke up, finding herself in one of the guest rooms and looking, finding measuring tape and a notepad, the measurements written under 'Baby crib'.

' _Carly's changed her mind about kids.'_

Immy thought before walking into the living room and climbing up on the couch next to Franklin.

"Hey. You saw the measuring tape and notepad too?" Franklin says.

"Is she really thinking of having kids now?" Immy says, still quiet.

"I think she's just preparing for the future… their first one probably won't be born for another few years." Franklin says before both heard the bed rocking back and forth in the master bedroom. "Those two can't control themselves." He mutters as Trevor walks in, Immy sighing and raising her left arm, leaning her elbow on the armrest and covering her left eye out of habit, which she often did when there was an armrest on her left side. Franklin knew, though, that this time it meant she wasn't gonna talk to anyone except him.

"How long have they been going at it?" Trevor asks.

"They just started a few minutes ago, T." Franklin says.

Trevor walked down the hallway, banging on the door.

"Dad, leave them alone!" Sam says after walking out of another guest room.

"I want them to stop doing that while we're in-" Trevor says.

"You said you were changing your mind, keep to that!" Sam says, Trevor turning to her…

"It was just so I could get up close to you-" Trevor says before Sam's instinct kicked in, reaching her hands forward and grabbing Trevor's as he tried to thrust his knife forward into her stomach, the two trying to push the knife the way each of them wanted it to go.

Trevor dropped the knife as he felt himself being pulled back and being thrown head first into the wall, Rys grabbing the knife and stabbing Trevor… only to find it was a collapsible blade and the blood was fake.

Sam simply stood there, shaking with her arms protectively around her stomach.

"It's not even April Fools anymore, you fucking idiot!" Immy shouts.

Trevor felt a foot slam into his head, looked up and saw Carly wearing her underwear and Johnny's shirt, Johnny only in his jeans and holding an AP pistol at Trevor.

"Trevor… did you lie to me about the prank?!" Rys says after seeing that the knife Trevor used was actually Carly's switchblade.

"Yeah-" Trevor says, Carly picking him up and dragging him by his shirt, tossing him out the door.

"AND DON'T COME BACK, YOU FUCKING LUNATIC!" Carly yells, throwing the switchblade at the tree and breaking it into pieces before slamming and locking the door, resetting the security system. "So much for trying to change. He can die alone now." She mutters, Sam walking over and both hugging.

Trevor pulled himself up, walking over and picking up the pieces of the switchblade, his and Carly's names engraved in them now broken in half.

' _Well… back to how it was, then.'_ Trevor thought before walking off.

"Well I will say something… we certainly were all fools this April 1st. Fools to believe him." Franklin says.

"Yeah… no one like Trevor ever truly changes." Carly says after she and Sam let go, everyone sitting down and Immy finding a bridal magazine that Carly was reading a few days ago, trying to get ideas for her wedding gown.

Meanwhile, Trevor was at his airfield, sitting down with his back against the hangar.

" _You can't stop them, Trevor."_ Trevor swore he heard Claire say. He looked up… finding himself alone.

' _Might as well get used to this feeling. They don't trust me anymore.'_ Trevor thought miserably, looking up at the sky.

Without Sam and Carly… Trevor wasn't sure he could handle life without them.


End file.
